ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Libapalooza
The Liberal Librarian's Wrestling Circus was a party/wrestling event held on June 1, 2007 at the Braddock County Public Library to celebrate his winning of the UN/ACLU International Human Rights and World Peace Heavyweight Wrestling Championship. The Lib compared this party to a fusion of Truman Capote's Black and White Ball, The Rolling Stones Rock and Roll Circus, and the WWF Slammy Awards. Television Coverage Two hours of this invitation only party and wrestling event was covered on OIL TV. Most of the televised portion of the event focused on circus acts by WNWA talent, clowns, little people, circus animals, alcohol and drug abuse and four wrestling matches. Matches *'UN/ACLU International Human Rights and World Peace Heavyweight Wrestling Championship' The Liberal Librarian def. Shamookey Sanders following a vicious Late Term Abortion. The Lib then regurgitated his patented mixed drink, the Mud Monkey onto a prone Shamookey. *'WNWA World Tag Team Championship' The Lummox © defeated Delbert Johnson and Cletus Vaughan following the Lummox Slam to retain the World Tag Team Title. *Da Brothas def. The Bell Brothers when Tyrone Jefferson pinned a highly inebriated Bobby Bell following the Drive-By. *Da Crunk def. The Honky Tonk Dick following the Cut a Y. Attendees *The Ringmaster *The World's Strongest Man *The Magician *Billy Bell *Bobby Bell *The Master of Ceremonies *The Human Cannonball *Judge William J. Jennings *The Bearded Lady *The Nazi *Widest Ass in the World *The World's Fattest Man *The World's Fattest Woman *Ms. Shitifa and her children *Flying Crunkistador *Schemo The Clown *Pervey The Clown *Retardo the Clown *Creepo The Clown *Half-Man, Half-Beast *Tyrone Jefferson *Eugene Washington *Rev. Doctor Curtis Lowe with his pet "Mud Monkey" *Eustus Fraley *Malik Monroe *Big Pimpin' Ernest *Aaron Whitaker *"Richard Nixon" *The Guardian *The Rockingham Redneck *Missy Perfectionist *Steven Grant *GM Luke Leftwich *The Old Stripper *Jen Bryan *Keith Byran *Leon Sky *Katie Peachy *Hampton *Bob-Oh Wheir *Kevin Coleman *The Fortune Teller *Del Rey Preddy *Earl Davis *Carl Bowman *Butch Williams *Bob Osborne *Bobby The Chunk *Prince Charming *Amelia *Lord Shaftsbury *Shorty the Clown *The Earl of Hurtford *The Fool *Porn Star #1 *Porn Star #2 *The Ballerina *Aunt Jemima *Truman Marlin *T. Diana Belle-Little *Samuel Yoder *Joe Schmucker *Jake Schmucker *Piss Pants Milligan *Professor Ben Andrews *Rabbi Rage *Lo Hung Schlong *Chi-Town Chris Collins *Austin Adams *Assorted BCPL employees and young white female students from Central University of North Texas and Braddock University. All BCPL employees were required to attend with the threat of termination by Kelly Millis. Controversy The Lib was shown accepting a package from a very large, muscular woman with a unibrow. The boxes were marked Depo-Testosterone and Omnidren- two types of anabolic steroids. When confronted with this by Ed Donaldson, who noted The Lib has gained considerable muscle mass in recent months, The Lib flew into a rage and had Donaldson removed. He then explained that since the death of his former hero, Thunderlips, he has taken up the mantle of saying his prayers and taking his vitamins- all natural vitamins. The Lib then announced that he would be introducing his own brand of all natural herbal supplements called Libotine in the next few weeks. "Richard Nixon" got considerably drunk and began putting on different hats and going up to people and saying "I don't remember who you are..." He finally began ringing a bell in the garden area of the library and then collapsed into the flower bed before vomiting all over himself. The waiter for this event, Tony Fanuci, ended up getting vomited on by The Lib while he was using the restroom. Several other controversial acts were not shown- these related to pornographic films by WJJ Productions and some bizarre sexual rituals and acts by many of the attendees. There was also a goat sacrifice held at some point during the event, though it is not known who participated in said sacrifice. Category:World Net Wrestling Alliance Category:Federation shows